Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power generation system using clean energy, and more particularly to a solar and external steam hybrid power generation system.
Background of the Invention
With the decrease of reserves of traditional fossil fuels (coal, oil, natural gas), it has been the focus of widespread concern to look for a clean and renewable energy source. Additionally, as environmental pollution caused by the use of fossil energy directly threatens human survival and development, it has become a worldwide consensus to emphasize and develop a clean and renewable energy and to decrease the emission of SO2 and CO2.
Solar energy is advantageous for obvious reasons. However, a large-scale development and utilization of concentrating solar power (CSP) have been largely restricted due to problems such as decentralization of the solar energy, strong dependence on weather, and instability and discontinuity of thermal concentration. In modern large-scale industrial production, a large amount of waste steam byproducts is produced, which has a very low utilization ratio. Thus, how to combine the waste steam with the CSP is an urgent problem to be solved for researchers in the technical field.